Underneath Their Suits
by Just Some NJ Writer
Summary: The animatronics are known as cold metallic killers, but they are not like that. They were once people. They had their own feelings. But their lives were stripped away by a lunatic. Follow Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy on their deaths, friendship, romance and the vengence on those who made them this way. Rated T for language and murder.
1. The Killing

As the final bell rang, all of the students at Theodore Roosevelt High School embraced the end of the week, the end of work for at least a day, the end of the five work-filled nights. Students flooded out of the school in bulk, eager to meet their friends or to just go home. At the corner of Rock and Irwin Street, Freddy Murphy leaned against the fence that surrounded the field. He was waiting for his three friends Ben Hopkins, Eddie Teach, and Clarissa Sanderson. The four had known each other since kindergarten. Well, at least Freddy did. The others had known each other since practically birth. Freddy moved to the quiet town of Autumnson, Utah from Texas when he was four. He met Eddie, Clarissa, and Ben in preschool. They were welcoming of him, and they had all been inseparable since then.

Freddy himself was tall, a little chubby, and friendly. He spoke with a slight southern accent, due to spending the first four years of his life in Texas. In his spare time, he liked to appreciate the refined things in life. He wasn't rich or anything, but he did everything he did with dignity, charisma, and charm. Every girl in the school was smitten with him, other than Clarissa, who laughed at all the girls making themselves look stupid in front of Freddy. One of his favorite things to do was read by the fireplace in his house, with a cup of coffee in hand and smooth jazz in the background. He acted as a sort of leader to the group. He usually made the decisions, broke up fights, and gave a lot of advice to them all. He was decently intelligent, getting a B+ average. He was an undeniable strategist, though. He has never lost a game of chess in his life, and likes to read about wars and how battles were won.

He looked to his right, and saw Eddie walking down the sidewalk, looking down, hands in his pockets. Eddie was taller than Freddy, but really skinny. He was quiet, reclusive, and polite. That is when he's not with the others. When he's with his friends, his only friends, he was excitable, outgoing, and helpful. He was the smartest of them all, including everyone else in the school. Freddy often joked that he'd never seen the letters B, C, D, or F in his life. He was often bullied, which he just ignored. You'd think the bullies would leave after seeing no reaction, but they were persistent. Freddy usually took care of the bullies when they got physical in their abuse. He liked to fence, which he claims helps releases his anger.

"Hey, Eddie."

"Hi, Fred. What's new?"

"Nothing really. I tried auditioning for the play like Clarissa suggested."

"You didn't get the part I assume?"

"Correct."

"Too much pressure?"

"Too many uncivilized assholes." Freddy replied with a sarcastic chuckle.

"What do you mean?"

"Mikey and his gang were going around, slapping 'hit me' signs on people's backs, two girls got into a brawl, the supervisor wasn't doing anything. I hope they fail."

"That's a little harsh."

"Eh, you know me, Eddie. Hey, I see Ben and Clarissa." Freddy pointed behind Eddie. Eddie turned, and there indeed was Ben and Clarissa coming down the sidewalk.

Ben was medium sized. Not too tall, not too short, not too fat, and not too thin. He was a typical nerd, minus any acne and glasses. He knew everything there was to know about the latest technology and he was very smart (but not as smart as Eddie). He had a huge crush on Clarissa, which everybody and their parents seem to know about except for Clarissa herself. Freddy found it hilarious that Clarissa was so oblivious to Ben's feelings. He and Eddie would often make jokes about them getting together behind their backs.

Clarissa was medium-sized and thin, with blond hair. She was a cross between a strong, independent woman and a girly girl. She was sweet and caring, especially for her friends, and had a natural talent in cooking that she both loved and hated. On one hand, she can cook anything to near perfection. On the other hand, a lot of guys demand food from her, claiming that "cooking's a woman's job," which she takes great offense to. She wasn't helpless, though. She could easily handle herself in a fight. She doesn't let anyone other than an authority figure tell her what to do. She was a real role model for girls, as one of her teachers said.

"Hey guys!" she said, happily.

"Hi, Clarissa. Hi, Ben." Freddy said.

"Hey." Ben said.

"Well, now that we're all here, what do you guys feel like doing?"

"Oh, I know! Let's go to Freddy's!" Clarissa suggested.

"Can't. My folks are redecorating the place." Freddy said.

"No, silly. The pizzeria!"

"Fazbear's? We haven't been there since…1983!" Ben said.

"Wow, has it really been three years?" Eddie said.

"We eat pizza from their all the time, though." Freddy said.

"It's not the same." Clarissa said.

"Well, I could go for a little trip down memory lane." Eddie said. "You guys?"

"Eh, sure. Why not?" Freddy said.

"I hope Mr. Fazbear remembers us!" Ben said. They all started walking.

Freddy Fazbear's wasn't far away, just a few blocks. They were there in about twenty minutes. They walked through the familiar revolving doors. They sat themselves down in their favorite spot, the spot that got a perfect view of both the stage, where the Fazbear Band played, and Pirate Cove, where the animatronic pirate fox named Foxy performed. The four loved this place ever since they first came here as kids. The animatronics held a special place in each of their hearts. They also had the best pizza in town, which was surprising considering you would expect the place to have poor, low quality food. A woman came to them, asking for their order.

"Two Fazbear specials, please." Freddy said.

"Alrighty then. You guys have fun!" The waitress left. Normally, someone would question why four teenagers would come to a family restaurant aimed towards young kids, but all of the staff had known the four of them for years. After a few minutes of them talking the owner, Mr. Freddy Fazbear himself, came and greeted them.

"Guys! It's been so long! How are you all?" He said.

"We're doing great, sir. Sorry it's been so long since we've been here." Ben said.

"Oh, don't worry about it! I remember what it was like being a teenager. Fun times, fun times. Glad you four remember your childhood, though."

"Thanks, Mr. Fazbear." Clarissa said.

"Well, you kids have fun!" With that, Mr. Fazbear turned and left.

The four stayed there for the entire day. They watched the shows they all knew by heart, played the numerous games and ate their pizza. When the clock rang ten fifty, an announcement was made informing everyone that the restaurant was closing in ten minutes.

"Well guys, it's been fun, but we gotta go." Freddy said.

"Aw…" Clarissa pouted. They were about to get up and go when a man called the over.

"Hey! You four! Come here!" he called. The four friends walked to him, curious.

"Yes?" Freddy said.

"I can see you guys are older than the normal customer."

"So?" Eddie said.

"Well, how 'bout I show you guys something cool?"

"I don't see why not." Ben said. They followed the man into a door that said "Employees Only" located next to the stage. They walked inside, not noticing the man lock the door behind them.

"Wow!" Ben said. The animatronics were all there, shut off and slumped over.

"Yep, this is where the robots are stored after hours." the man said.

"This is so cool! I get to see my childhood idols!" Ben said, ecstatic.

"Wanna see somethin' else that's cool?"

"Sure, what?"

"This." The man took out a knife, probably from the kitchen, and stabbed the back of Ben's neck.

"BEN!" Clarissa yelled, running towards the crazed man. He turned quickly and slashed her throat.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Freddy screamed, throwing a punch. The man ducked under it, stabbing him in the gut. He fell to the ground, clutching the wound. The man was about to finish him off when Eddie jumped on his back and started choking him. Gasping for breath, the man grabbed Eddie's right hand and started sawing at it. Eddie screamed in agony and tried to let go, but the murderer held on tight, and sawed his entire hand off. He ran and slammed Eddie against the wall, creating a loud bang. From outside another person called,

"George? Everything alright in there?"

"Everything's fine!" the murderer named George said. "Just knocked over one of the robots! Have a good night, Alex!" Freddy tried to scream for help, but the pain was too great. Eddie was motionless on the ground. He was dead. The killer turned and laughed like a maniac. The last thing Freddy saw was his knife coming down on his eye.


	2. Waking Up

Ben woke up. He looked around, trying to find out where he was. He was still the pizzeria's backstage area. He stood up, and went through the door that looked like it went to the stage where the Fazbear band performed. He looked around on the stage. Looking at the clock on the wall, he barely saw what time it was thanks to the moonlight shining through the windows. Midnight. He called for the others.

"Guys? Are you still here? It's Ben!" When he said it he noticed that his voice was different. "Must be coming down with something." He said to himself. He jumped down from the stage, wandering the pizzeria. "Place looks different at night. Sort of creepy." He thought. He looked throughout the entire pizzeria, but couldn't find any sign of his friends. He shrugged and went to leave, but the front door was locked. "Dammit." He said. He tried pushing the doors harder. The place wasn't exactly known for its security. He stopped, though. He saw that his hand was different. It was purple, and covered in fur. "What the…" he looked down. His body was bigger, with a white circle covering the front like the lighter fur on the underside of a cat. He was wearing a red bow tie. He wasn't wearing shoes, and his legs and feet were purple and covered in fur like his hands. No, it can't be. He dashed to the restrooms and looked at himself in the mirror. What he feared was true. It was undeniable. The long ears, the short, white colored mouth, the triangular nose, the purple color. He touched the mirror, to make sure what he was seeing was real. He grabbed his forehead, and backed out of the room. "No, it can't be true!" he said. "No, I-I'm dreaming. This is all a nightmare! It has to be!" He punched himself, trying to wake himself up. It didn't do any good. He punched the wall. He ran back to the backstage area. He saw that Bonnie wasn't among the animatronics. He couldn't accept it, he had to be dreaming. This was ridiculous! He couldn't be Bonnie! He was Ben! He wasn't an animatronic rabbit!

Yet, he saw it in the mirror. He saw Bonnie, not Ben. He walked out to the stage and sat on the edge. He sat there, and put his head in his hands. He was so confused. All he could remember was being in the pizzeria with the others. Why was he like this? Why wasn't he himself? He was cut off from his thoughts when he heard something that was welcoming to his now long ears.

"Guys? Anybody?" It was Clarissa. Ben immediately got up, his first instinct to go to his friend. Then he stopped. How would she react? He wasn't exactly himself. He jumped off the stage, running back to the restrooms, tripping on the way. He went into one of the stalls. "Guys? Is that you? It's Clarissa!" She was getting closer. What should he do? His mind was a mess. He heard footsteps enter the restroom. "Ben? Freddy? Eddie?" She called.

"I-in here." Ben said.

"Ben? Why are you in the girls' room?" Oh great. Ben didn't notice he went into the girls' restroom.

"Er…no reason."

"Well, come out. We need to find Eddie and Freddy." She went to open the stall door.

"No! Don't come in here! I'm…indecent!"

"What? Are you naked?"

"No! I'm just…different."

"Oh, come on out. I won't laugh."

"Okay. Just don't run when you see me, okay?"

"Fine." Ben took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Here I am."

"Come into the light. I can't see you." He stepped into the light. She looked at him, mouth gaping. Ben did the same, because Clarissa was one of the animatronics, too. Her smooth, blond hair replaced with golden feathers. Her head was that of a bird, an orange beak where her mouth had been, yet still filled with teeth. A bib saying "Let's Eat!" wrapped around her neck. Clarissa was Chica.

"Ben? What the hell happened to you?"

"I should ask the same to you!"

"What?"

"Look in the mirror!" She turned around, and saw her now robotic reflection. She looked at her hands, then back at her face.

"What. The hell." She turned to look at Ben.

"Hey, don't look at me! I don't know why we're like this!" He said, putting up his hands.

"It's just…what the hell happened to us?"

"I don't know. I reacted the same way! I think it's safe to say Freddy and Eddie are Freddy and Foxy, though."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. I think it makes sense."

"Nothing makes sense right now." She said, sitting on the dirty bathroom floor.

"We should do something together." Ben said. Clarissa gave him a questioning look. "I mean, if Freddy and Eddie are like us too, then one should wake up in a while. We might as well do _something_ while we wait for them to wake up, and then sort things out."

"I guess you're right."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Uh…I guess I can make a pizza."

"Why? It's not like we can really eat anymore."

"It calms me down!"

"Okay, okay. What am I supposed to do, though? I said together for a reason."

"Why? It's not like one of us is going overseas anytime soon."

"I just thought…never mind. I guess I can practice that guitar. I'm going to need to know how to play when we perform."

"Oh, yeah. Dang it, I hate singing."

"Why? You sound great!"

"Yeah, and pigs can fly."

"Well, whether you like it or not we'll have to perform."

"Forget that. I'll be cooking if you need me." She walked away.

"Okay then." He called. "I love that girl, er…chick" He thought to himself. He walked backstage, looking for the orange bass guitar he saw Bonnie use for all of those years. He had really admired the creators of the robots, giving them the ability to perform complex actions like playing a guitar. Most would probably think that the sound came from a speaker somewhere, but it actually was authentic. He found it on the ground, next to a table. He picked it up and examined it. It was in good condition, even though it had been used for years. Some paint was pealing slightly, and there was a dent in it, but other than that it was fine. He walked out to the stage. He wasn't sure what to do at first, but then something seemed to come over him, and he began playing the guitar masterfully. He played just like Bonnie did during the shows. He stopped, placed the guitar down, and examined his hands. He clenched them in and out. "Must be in the programming."

"What the? Bonnie, operating at night?" Ben turned. "Oh, crap." The originator of the voice turned and ran. It had to be Eddie. Freddy was brave. He wouldn't run. Ben followed him, calling his name.

"Eddie? Eddie?"

"How does it know my name?" Ben heard a soft voice say. It was coming from Pirate Cove. Ben pulled back the purple curtains to see two white pupils staring at him in the dark.

"Please, whatever the hell you are, don't hurt me."

"Eddie, I'm not going to hurt you. It's me, Ben."

"Ben? No, you're not Ben. Ben's human, you're an animatronic character, I'm hallucinating. There is no way in hell that you can be Ben."

"Look, Eddie. I know I'm Bonnie. Clarissa's Chica. You are probably one, too."

"Liar!"

"Look in the mirror if you don't believe me, _Foxy_." Ben said in a somewhat antagonistic way.

"Y-you leave me alone! I swear to God I'll-what the hell happened to my hand?" Eddie looked at his right hand, or at least where it should have been. In its place was a metal hook. He sprang up and ran, shoving Ben to the side. He ran into the bathroom (the only mirror in the building was in there) and saw himself. Not Eddie Teach, but Foxy. Ben walked in. Eddie just stared at himself, unreadable. Then, out of nowhere, he punched the wall next to the mirror with his only hand and began to pace around, muttering several inaudible things.

"Eddie, I know this is alarming. Trust me, I acted the same way. Just calm down, Eddie."

"Calm down? We're animatronic animals, Ben! We're not human anymore, don't you see? This isn't something I can just accept in five minutes! Think, we can't eat anymore, or sleep, or feel pain, or-"

"Those sound like positives to me."

"Basic human attributes have been stripped from us, Ben! This isn't a game! We're are somehow our childhood idols and you're not even questioning _why_?"

"Hey, I want to know why we're like this just as much as you do. You're overreacting."

"You're underreacting."

"Well, you're…never mind."

"Go on, say it!"

"Well, you're not acting like yourself."

"What are you talking about? I'm stressed, and this is what stress does to people."

"You don't act like this normally. You're too angry."

"What, are you critiquing my actions now? Is that rabbit's programming getting to you?"

"No, it's not."

"Well, I'm not going to standing around and be insulted until six in the morning. I'm going where I belong now, Pirate Cove." He ran off. Ben decided he should tell Clarissa that Eddie had "woken up." He walked to the kitchen. It was surprisingly dark in there. He could hear the jingle of the pots and pans as Clarissa looked for the right utensil.

"Hey."

"Cooking."

"I can see. How many did you make?"

"Several." Ben looked to see a pile of pizza boxes on the counter, all filled with fresh pizza.

"Wow. You made all of this in a half hour?"

"Sure did. I was good at cooking before, but stress makes me work faster."

"I can see that."

"What do you want?"

"Oh yeah. Eddie's here. He's Foxy."

"Really? I'm gonna go say hi!" She dropped the pizza she was making and ran out of the kitchen. She put her head back in for a second. "Where?"

"Pirate Cove."

"Thanks!" Ben walked back to the backstage area. He looked at the Freddy Fazbear on the floor, wondering when Freddy would wake. He _would_ wake up, wouldn't he? Ben stared in deep thought for a long time. What if Freddy never woke up? They would be without the glue that tied them together, the one who broke up the fights. Eddie and he already got into an argument. They'd live in constant anger, and may even take it out on the kids during the day! They'd never be as close as they were, and what if Clarissa sided with Eddie on a fight, or what if she and he fought? He'd never be friends with her again, much less a boyfriend.

"Please wake up, Freddy. Please." He pleaded. As if by magic, the robot began to stir. "Freddy? Are you awake?"

"Ben? Oh my God, what happened? Last thing I remember was…" Freddy saw Ben. "Am I high or something?"

"Wow, that's the best reaction yet. No, you're not high."

"I have to be. You look just like Bonnie."

"Well, that's because I am."

"Oh, shut up dude. Take off the costume or whatever you're wearing."

"Freddy, this is not a costume."

"What, are you Bonnie? For real?"

"That's right. You're Freddy."

"I remember my name, thanks."

"No, you're Freddy Fazbear."

"Am I?" He looked at his hands and body. "Guess I am."

"You're taking this well."

"Eh, I just go with the flow. Does this mean Eddie and Clarissa are Foxy and Chica?"

"Correct."

"Wow. Figures you'd get stuck in the bunny." Freddy joked.

"Aw, shut up. Not all of us are robots that conveniently have our names. You can be a real jerk sometimes, you know that?"

"Sorta. Let's get everyone together. We need to find out why we're like this."

"Yeah, I was waiting for you to wake up before we talk."

"Well, where are they?"

"Pirate Cove. Just a warning, Eddie is _not_ taking this well."

"Oh boy." Ben helped Freddy up and they walked to Pirate Cove. They walked to Pirate Cove, when they got there, they heard Eddie and Clarissa yelling at each other. "There they go." They opened the curtains and saw Eddie and Clarissa having an argument.

"Am I the only one thinking rationally here? This isn't a freaking game, Clarissa! You and Ben can't get the fact that this is what we're going to be for the rest of our lives through your thick skulls!"

"We might not be able to die, though."

"Oh, and you think that's good? Living in these shells for eternity, never being able to be normal people again? Huh? Do you?"

"Yeah, it sounds good to me!"

"Are you kidding me? This is the worst thing that's ever happened to us!" Freddy had enough. He stepped in between the two bickering robots.

"Okay, guys. That's enough. We're not going to get anywhere if we keep fighting."

"Freddy? Is that you?" Clarissa asked.

"Great, now that bear's going to preach to us." Eddie muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, it's me. This entire thing is crazy, right?"

"Crazy doesn't even begin to explain this." Eddie said.

"We should find something that can give us more information about this mess." Ben said. "How about we check the security cameras?"

"Good idea!" Clarissa said.

"Thanks." Ben scratched the back of his neck. If he could blush, he probably would have.

"Security room's in the back." Eddie said.

"Well, let's go then!" Freddy said as he walked out of Pirate Cove. Eddie followed behind him, followed by Clarissa and finally Ben, who kept close to her. They reached the security room, which didn't have a guard because nobody ever stole from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Mr. Fazbear kept the room though to check the camera footage every morning. They entered the room.

"Let's see…that tablet looks like it could open the video." Ben said. He tapped around, half-focused on finding the security tape, half focused on the revolutionary technology for the time. Eventually he found the tape. "Got it. Here it is." He played the tape, and they watched their brutal murder. They sat, silent, trying to come to grips with what they were watching. That same look stayed on their faces for a long time. The look of shock, terror, disbelief. They saw the janitor shove their cold, dead bodies into the robots that they are now. The tape stopped, as Ben, Freddy, Clarissa, and Eddie just looked into space, the grief of their deaths setting in.


	3. Day One

They sat for what seemed like years. Eddie finally snapped.

"That son of a bitch!" He punched the wall with his one hand, leaving a faint imprint. "I'm stuck like this – _we're_ stuck like this – because of that piece of-" he cut himself off. He sat on the desk in the room, closing his eyes and grabbing his ears.

Ben buried his face in his hands. Clarissa looked like she was about to punch a hole through solid brick. Freddy felt like he was about to puke, even though he couldn't. He turned to the clock.

"Guys, when does this place open again?"

"Employees show up at six." Ben said, his face still buried in his hands. He spoke with a slight hiccup, as if he was sobbing.

"It's five fifty."

"God dammit! Now I've got to entertain kids? I just found out I _died_. How the Hell do you expect me to make kids happy?" Eddie jumped up and started banging his head against the wall in frustration.

"Newsflash, Foxy." Clarissa said.

"Don't call me that!" Eddie yelled.

"We all died!" Clarissa replied louder.

"This is no time to fight!" Freddy interrupted. "We're all going through the same thing right now, but we've got a job to do! Clarissa, you and Ben clean up anything we may have broken or shattered. Eddie, you destroy the tape. We can't have Mr. Fazbear know about us. Not yet. I'll keep watch. Move out!" Freddy finished in his tone he used to sound more like a leader.

"No, we have to show Mr. Fazbear the tape! He has to know about us!"

"No, he can't."

"And why not?"

"Think, Eddie. Imagine that four animatronic characters that have been just that for decades, characters that only said what their voice boxes programmed them to say, characters you designed and oversaw the building of, walk off stage, and tell you that four of your most loyal customers that had been visiting this place since they were kids were murdered and stuffed into said animatronics, and now physically are those animatronics. How would you react, huh?" Eddie grumbled and grabbed the tablet and the other three left.

When Freddy alerted the others that Mr. Fazbear was getting out of his car, they all sprang up onto their stages and took their places. The middle-aged man unlocked the front door and walked inside the pizzeria. He looked at the three on the stage, and smiled.

"Another day, another bunch of kids to brighten up." He said, smiling gently. He walked over to Pirate Cove, and looked at Eddie. "Yo-ho-ho, captain." He said with a chuckle. He really did think of those animatronics as family. He walked away to the security office, Eddie secretly watching him. When Mr. Fazbear walked into the office, Eddie looked to the left and saw more employees coming into the buildings, their yellow and purple uniforms and hat already on them. Then, one of the employees came up onto Eddie's stage and flipped a switch on his back. He kept still. The man flipped the switch off and on again. Eddie stayed put.

"What's wrong with this thing?" The man said, flipping the switch again. Eddie realized that the man was trying to turn him on. On the next flip of the switch he started acting like Foxy did during the show.

"Yar-har-har! Welcome, landlubbers to Pirate Cove! Are ye ready fer exciting adventures across the seven seas? Well, grab yer sea legs and come sail with the roughest, toughest pirate to walk the Earth – me, Capp'n Foxy!"

"Weird…" the man said, walking away from the cove. Eddie sighed in relief, but tensed up when he heard Mr. Fazbear yell from the security room.

"Hey, what happened to the security tape? And now that I think about it, why are the animatronics on stage? You all know that they go in the back after hours!" Eddie's eyes widened. He forgot he woke up backstage. The others seemed to have forgotten as well. He would have to talk with them later. Mr. Fazbear could be getting suspicious. He heard the front door open and heard the excited cheers of two children filling the pizzeria. He poked his head around the wall of the stage and saw them. It was a girl and a boy. They appeared to both be around five years old, the boy possibly older. He saw them put on the party hats that the pizzeria gave out at birthday parties; purple cone-shaped party hats with yellow stars dotted all over it. They must have ordered the Early Birdy Party. Eddie had remembered seeing it as one of the options for a party when his parents had been planning his seventh birthday party.

His parents. Just the thought of them made him feel grief-stricken. They must think he slept over Freddy's house or something, and would be back at noon. Then, they would call to tell him to come home. Then, they'd be worried about him. After a day, they would turn to the police. Missing child posters of him, Freddy, Ben, and Clarissa would be plastered around town. They'd never find them. Years would pass. They'd always remember the day that their little Eddie went missing and may never come back. Yet he'd be in town, performing as a pirate fox that he had idolized since he could remember. It wasn't fair. None of this was fair. Why did this have to happen to them? Why couldn't have been some little kid? Yes, it would have been tragic, but at least he would have been alive, living with his parents, still getting those perfect grades.

It felt like years since he'd been in school. He was on top of the world there. AP courses, the feeling of accomplishment he received after getting back an A+, all of that hard work he had put in, wasted. Sure, he was bullied by the likes of some of the other students, particularly this one student named Mikey , but it was only an annoyance compared to the amount of pride he felt there. Mikey Schmidt. He was relentless. He was a decently smart kid, but that didn't stop him from being the biggest jerk in the entire school. He pulled pranks, acted like a big-shot narcissist, and was always followed by his pack of goons. Eddie remembered one time where-

"Mommy? Why isn't Foxy moving?" Eddie peered down, and saw the little girl looking up at him with a confused look. He forgot about the kids. Luckily, no other guests had shown up.

"Yar, sorry little lass! I didn't see ye there! Welcome to Pirate Cove! I'm Capp'n Foxy, the roughest, toughest Pirate in all the seven seas! What be your name, lassy?" Eddie said, kneeling down to speak to the girl, who instantly lit up.

"Marylyn."

"Yar, that be a pretty name. A name of movie star! Tell this old sea fox why yer here."

"It's my sixth birthday!"

"Six ye say? That's an important age, ye know. I first learned how to steer me ship when I was six." Eddie couldn't believe he was pulling this off.

"Really?"

"Aye, that I did."

"Wow! I want to be just like you when I grow up!"

"Ar…ye be cute, and I admire ya for sayin' that, but a pirate's life is much harder than it seems. It ain't always soda drinkin', sword fightin', and booty plunderin'."

"It isn't?"

"It be true, Marylyn. Allow me to sing ye an old shanty passed down through the generations of pirate foxes, the story of Old Ranson the Red!" Eddie began singing, his now deeper, gruff animatronic voice filling the room. His singing attracted the attention of other kids that had come to attend the party. He didn't really stick to the way that Foxy usually acted, as he acknowledged specific children and talked to them, and asked them questions during his performances, but he, nor the kids, seemed to care. They fell in love with him. They were all asking their parents to buy Foxy plush toys and chocolate Foxy-themed coins, among other Foxy merchandise sold at Freddy Fazbear's. Eddie felt great. He was bringing joy to these kids' lives. They didn't react to Freddy, Ben, and Clarissa (who stuck to their routines) anywhere near as well. None of the staff even noticed. At the end of the day, all the children left happily, and Eddie was happy too. Freddy, on the other hand, wasn't.

"What in God's name were you thinking?" Freddy yelled at him.

"I was making children happy, something you three don't do as well." Eddie retorted.

"_We_ were acting the way we're supposed to, so that Mr. Fazbear wouldn't get suspicious!"

"Well, look who's talking, Mr. goes up on the stage when he should have been in the back!"

"Last time I checked, you were up there too! Eddie, don't you realize how much trouble we'll be in if people get suspicious? They'll talk to Mr. Fazbear, who'll-"

"Will you just shut up about Fazbear?" Eddie cut in. Ignoring him, Freddy continued.

"-call repairmen to see what's wrong with us, open us up and see our bloody and shredded corpses, which will freak everybody out, and then nobody will come into the pizzeria anymore, which will cause the place to make budget cuts and eventually go out of business, and guess where we'll end up? A vat of molten metal, that's where."

"Okay, first you people criticize me for freaking out about being an animatronic, and now that I embrace it, you criticize me? How the hell does that make sense? Besides, if we keep destroying the tapes then Mr. Fazbear will hire a security guard, and what then?"

"Destroying the tapes is the lesser of two evils, Eddie. I suggest you-"

"Guys?" Ben said.

"What?" Eddie and Freddy both snarled at him, Clarissa instinctively trying to protect her friend by standing between them.

"Well…I was just, uh, wondering…what if we snuck out, removed our corpses, throw them into a dumpster or landfill somewhere, and sneak back? That way, if we _are_ opened up, nobody will know about our murders."

"That's actually not a bad idea." Eddie said.

"How will we get out, though? All the doors are locked. And wouldn't four animatronics walking down the street at night be a bit, I don't know, conspicuous?" Clarissa said.

"We can stick to the shadows." Freddy said.

"I can pick a lock." Ben said.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Freddy asked.

"How else do you think I got a hold of my dad's-"

"Okay! Moving on!" Eddie said, placing his hand over Ben's voice box.

Ben unlocked the door. The four friends snuck out of the pizzeria, and began heading toward the town dump.

"Where should we put our bodies?" Clarissa asked.

"Trash compactor. It'll crush them beyond recognition." Eddie said.

"We need to bury them. People'll notice four dead teens laid on top of a pile of trash." Freddy said.

They climbed over the rusty chain link fence and jumped into the massive trash compactor. They dug a hole about eight feet deep and six feet wide. They removed their torso casings (the three boys averting their eyes when Clarissa did herself, at her request) and took out their slashed, bloodied bodies. They tossed them into the hole and filled it up.

"Well, the deed is done." Freddy said. "Let's go."

"Just give me minute, Fred." Eddie said. "I'll catch up."

"We all have to go, Eddie."

"You know how sneaky I am. I promise I'll be back in time."

"Fine. Ben, Clarissa, let's go." Freddy said against his better judgment. They climbed out of the compactor and over the fence. After half an hour and two incidents where they were nearly seen, they got back into the pizzeria.

"Home sweet home." Ben said.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm looking for a spray or something to mask this smell. We probably reek." Freddy said.

"Good idea." Clarissa agreed.

"Bring whatever you find back to me. I'll use it then." Ben said.

"You're so lazy." Clarissa.

"But you guys love me!" He said, half serious. He looked back at the clock. It was almost six. Eddie wasn't back yet. Ben got up on stage and started practicing his guitar. He heard a knock. He saw Eddie knocking on the door, signaling to let him in. He got off stage and opened the door. "It was open, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Eddie said.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just Fred. He can be such a…I don't know, dictator at times."

"He's shaken up still, just like you. Come on, he'll get over it."

"But how long will that take?" Ben shrugged. He went back up on stage and picked up his guitar. "You know, the kids will appreciate you more if you actually interact with them, like I did."

"It could blow our cover though."

"Just stay in character. No one will know the difference." Suddenly Eddie was being sprayed by something. He turned to see Clarissa spraying him down with air freshener. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Making you smell sweet." She said.

"Oh brother." He said. Once Ben was sprayed they went back into the supply closet, where they actually belonged. Eddie whispered into Ben's ear. "Remember what I said." Ben gulped and thought for a while. Should he listen to Eddie? He was his best friend after all, as well as the smartest person he knew. After a while, the lights flicked on. Day two had begun.


	4. The Night Guard

Mr. Fazbear walked up to the front door. He took his key and pushed it into the hole. To his surprise, the door opened up. "What the heck? Did I forget to lock it? No, I always lock up. I remember doing it last night." He walked inside, flipping on the lights. "This is the second time something's been weird. I gotta get to the bottom of this." He thought. He walked into the backstage area, and saw the four animatronics in their correct place. "Good, everybody's in their proper place." He went to the security office, and picked up the tablet. He went to the recorded footage and selected last night. Just like last night, the tablet said "No footage recorded." He got mad. "Dammit! Mark my words, I'm getting to the bottom of this. Somebody's been breaking in, and I _will_ find out who. Somebody's getting promoted today."

Once all the employees arrived, he called one into his office. One that he knew was trustworthy, George Hommel. He was quiet and didn't interact with his coworkers much, but he got his job done and did it well.

"Hello boss, what do you need?"

"Take a seat, George. I have some good news for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"Well, for the past two days things have been a little…troublesome when I come in in the morning."

"Yeah, I heard you talking about the tape being destroyed and that the characters were on stage instead of in back."

"Exactly! Today, the door was unlocked and the tape wasn't here today, either."

"So, what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, you do your work exceptionally well, so I am willing to give you a promotion."

"Sir?"

"How would you like to be the night guard, as well as your current duty in the kitchen? You'll have to work an additional six hours. You will be paid more, of course."

"Yes, of course I'll take the job!"

"Perfect! Come to my office at closure and we'll discuss the details then. Have a good day, George."

"You too, sir. Thank you, sir." And with that, George left the office.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ben held his guitar tightly as the kids started coming in. He was debating between taking and refusing Eddie's advice.

"Are you okay, Ben?" Clarissa whispered.

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine to me."

"Quiet, guys!" Freddy whispered to them.

"Sorry." They both whispered. The kids started crowding around the stage. Freddy immediately began his performance.

"Well, hey there kids! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place where you kids can have fun! I'm Freddy, and these two here are my best buds, Bonnie and Chica!"

"Hi, kids!" Ben and Clarissa said.

"And don't forget about our fourth member of the family! You kids should stop by Pirate Cove, and say hello to our friend Foxy!"

"Well, should we start now, Freddy?" Ben said.

"I think so, Bonnie! Here's a song for all you kids! One, two, three!" They began to sing. The children seemed to be entertained, but most of them soon left to watch Eddie. Ben looked at Freddy.

"This isn't working. All the kids prefer Eddie to us." He whispered.

"Stick to the routine." Freddy whispered back.

"Ben's right, Freddy." Clarissa whispered.

"We can't arouse suspicion."

"Eddie's not arousing suspicion." Ben said.

"Yet."

"The point is, we've got to do something to entertain these kids more. Isn't that our job?" Clarissa said.

"Yes, but we can't just do whatever the hell we want. People will notice!"

"Yeah, Fazbear will notice more change in his pocket. Do you really think he'd scrap us for that?"

"You know what? Fine. You two do what you want. I'll follow along. But when we're on the chopping block don't come crying to me."

"We won't." Ben said. "Hey, do you guys want to know what my favorite thing here is?" He raised his voice so the children could hear.

"No, what is it, Bonnie?" Freddy said.

"Oh! Let me guess! Is it…Pirate Cove?" Clarissa said.

"Definitely not!" He said.

"Yar, I'll be talkin' to ya later about that comment, ye lavender colored Lepus!" Eddie called over to them.

"Heh, sorry Foxy!" Ben said. The kids began looking over to them and about half of them started coming back. Eddie gave them a thumbs-up. Ben shrugged back, smiling.

"Hey, are you kids bored of Pirate Cove already?" Clarissa said.

"No!" The kids said back.

"Well, why are you back then?" One kid raised his hand.

"You're fun, too!" The three of them, even Freddy, smiled.

"We're glad to hear that!" Ben said.

"Mr. Bunny, what's your favorite thing here?" A girl said.

"I was just getting to that!"

"Well, come on Bonnie! What is it?" Freddy said.

"Well Freddy, my favorite thing here is spending time with you guys!"

"Oh come on, Bonnie! That's so cheesy!" Clarissa said.

"Chica! You of all people should know how important friendship is!" Freddy said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry, Bonnie."

"It's okay, Chica. Do any of you kids have friends here today?" Ben said. A few kids raised their hands. "That's great! Friendship is great! You know, we actually have a song all about friendship for you guys!"

"We do?" Clarissa said.

"Of course we do! Don't you remember rehearsing it last night?"

"Oh yeah. I must have forgot. I remember now!"

"Well, let's not keep them waiting, you two! One, two, three!" Freddy said. They began singing. Unlike last time, the kids did not leave. The two shows kept two large audiences throughout the entire day. The children loved interacting with the four of them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mr. Fazbear was in his office at the end of the day. It was another successful day, at least according to the schedule. Ten parties along with several other customers got a decent profit. He was about to start packing up when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in!" he said. He expected it to be George, coming to get the details on his new position. However, it wasn't George who walked in. It was Alexander Grant, a relatively new employee who had been working there for a few months. "Oh, Alexander. I wasn't expecting you. Come in."

"Sir, I wanted to talk to you about the animatronic characters."

"What about them?"

"Well, for the past two days, they've been acting a bit…I don't know, weird."

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, well, they've been acting more…lifelike, I guess."

"How so?"

"Well," he paused. "I think you should see for yourself." Mr. Fazbear stood and followed him out into the main dining area, where they could see and hear the animatronics clearly. "See what I mean?"

"Yes, I do. They're not saying what they should be saying, either. What about Foxy?" 

"I actually saw him talk to the band a few hours ago."

"I should get them checked out. Go get me a phone."

"Yes sir." He went off to go get a phone. Mr. Fazbear stood, looking at the animatronics for a while. He then felt someone tapping his shoulder.

"Excuse me, are you the manager of this place?" A woman said.

"Yes, I am. Fred Fazbear, at your service."

"I just wanted to say that my daughter and her friends love this place. Those robots of yours are fantastic. I definitely want to bring them back here. It gives me a break for once!"

"Why, thank you. It's always nice to hear positive feedback from the customers."

"I certainly understand that. You know, they really seem alive, those animatronics."

"Technology these days, right?"

"Definitely." Alex came back with a phone. "Oh, I see you're doing something."

"Oh, yes, have a nice day."

"You too." The woman walked away.

"Would you like me to make the call, sir?"

"You know what? Hold off on that call."

"But sir, the animatronics!"

"I think we should wait to see how the customers feel about them."

"But…okay."

"Have a nice night."

"You too, sir." He went to the employee lounge to gather his things. Mr. Fazbear went back into his office, where George was waiting for him.

"Ah, George! I'm glad you showed up."

"I'm just glad to get a promotion."

"Yes, I can understand that. Well, let's get down to business. Follow me." He led him to the security office. "This is very simple. All you have to do is sit in this chair and look at the cameras to see what's going on. In the event someone gets in or tries to get into your office, there are lights that show what's outside your office and doors that you can close. However, as you know we're kind of pressed for money so we can't afford to keep the power on all night. So, if you use the tablet, lights, or keep the doors closed for too long the power will shut off."

"Why do the doors drain power?"

"They seal magnetically."

"Oh. Why did you put that in?" 

"Believe it or not this place had it when I bought it. I upgraded it in case I needed a night guard. Bulletproof glass, too."

"Well, that's good I guess."

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Just conserve power. There's a phone in the office if you need it. The main power shuts off at midnight. I suggest going in the office when that happens."

"Well, that's kinda a given."

"Yeah. It's just you've got to explain these things to some people."

"Really?"

"You wouldn't believe the kinds of people I've employed in the past."

"Well, you don't have to worry about me."

"I thought so. Have a good night, George."

"Thank you, sir. You too." Mr. Fazbear turned and walked away. He then came back. "Oh, one more thing. I got you a cup of coffee in case you get tired. Good night!" He walked through the front door, locked it, and pulled a few times, just to make sure.

"I locked it tonight. I definitely locked it tonight." He got into his car, glanced at the pizzeria one more time, and drove off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

George sat down in the chair. He looked around the little office.

"Kind of cramped in here." He said to himself. He saw the tablet on the desk and picked it up. He turned it on and selected the camera function. Once he did he was greeted with the show stage where the Fazbear band animatronics normally stood. The animatronics where his victims were stuffed into. He chuckled to himself and started looking at the other cameras. The other cameras showed the Dining Area, Pirate Cove, the hallways on either side of him, the supply closet to his left, the corner to his right, the restrooms, and the kitchen (well, the camera there broke some time ago, but it still had sound). He turned back to the backstage. The animatronics were still there. He turned off the tablet and sat back in his chair. He picked up the coffee and took a sip. Bitter. He cringed and put it down. He leaned back. He thought about what he did just two days ago. He remembered sneaking into the kitchen on his break and taking the knife, and after hours luring those four teenaged brats into the back and brutally murdering them. The one kid put up a fight, but he did it.

He picked up the tablet again and turned it on. To his horror, he saw that the animatronics were gone! He starting checking the other cameras, until he got to the show stage, where he found them moving and talking. "What the hell?" He said. He grabbed the phone and called Mr. Fazbear's number (which was on a sticky note on the handle). It rang rather loudly and eventually Mr. Fazbear picked up.

"George? What do you need? Did you find anything?"

"The animatronics are on!"

"What? Robert told me he turned them off."

"He did! I saw him do it while I was coming to your office."

"Okay, okay, don't panic. Just walk up to them and turn them off. There's a flashlight in the drawer."

"No, you don't understand. They're moving around, and talking! They're even walking around!"

"What? That can't be possible! They don't have motor functions! Not in their legs, at least."

"Look, I don't know why they're walking either. Just tell me what to do." 

"Okay, let me think. I…don't know what you should do. Just, keep them out of the office and away from you. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"I'll see you in a few hours. We'll sort this out then. Remember your power supply." He hung up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Mr. Fazbear walked out and drove off, Ben turned to Freddy and Clarissa.

"Hey Freddy." He said.

"Yeah?" Freddy responded.

"We told you so!" Ben and Clarissa both said.

"Okay, okay, I admit it. You guys were right. That was actually kind of fun, too."

"See? We're fine!" Eddie said.

"Okay, I get it. I was wrong, you guys were right. Happy?" Freddy said.

"Yeah." Eddie said.

"So…now what?" Ben said.

"Well…I haven't really thought of that. I was so focused on trying to keep us safe that I didn't really think of what to do at night."

"I can tell you what we can do." Clarissa said, as they walked out to the show stage.

"And what's that?"

"Relax! We just performed for kids for the entire day, we deserve it!"

"That's something I can get behind." Ben said, putting down his guitar and sitting down on the edge of the stage.

"Speaking of which, look what I found in the cove behind the pirate ship!" Eddie said, pulling out a plastic cutlass.

"Well, lucky you, Mr. Pirate!" Clarissa said, laughing.

"Yar! Ya best watch yer tone when yer dealin' with me, missy!" Eddie started slashing the sword.

"Wow, man. You're pirate voice is spot on!" Freddy said.

"I know! It's like I was born to entertain!" Eddie chuckled. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

"You're right. I mean, sure, we're slaving away for the enjoyment of kids, but at night we can go wild!" Ben said.

"But not too wild." Freddy said.

"Okay, mom!" Clarissa said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Clarissa!" Freddy said, laughing. They all began to laugh when suddenly Ben heard something.

"Guys…do you hear that?" He said. It sounded like a phone ringing.

"What the hell?" Eddie said.

"Stay here, guys. I'll go check it out." Freddy said.

"Wait, what if he has a weapon?" Ben said.

"We're already dead. What's the worst that can happen to me?" He went down the hallway to his left and saw the lights on in the security office. Not wanting to be seen, he went back, turned down the hallway with the restrooms and entered the kitchen. Despite it being pitch black in there, he saw fine. "Cool, night vision!" he thought. He exited through the other door and found himself directly to the left of the security office. He heard a voice inside. He leaned to the right enough to see inside. There was a man in there, an employee of the pizzeria. He stared, wondering what he was doing. He may just be there because he was hired to be the night guard (Freddy hoped that wasn't the case). But there was always the possibility that he was hostile. The man turned, and Freddy saw his face. The man quickly leapt from his chair and pushed the button that closed the door. Freddy didn't notice. He just stood there, motionless. It was him. The man that killed them. He couldn't believe it. He quickly ran back to the others, who were surprised by the look on his face.

"Whoa, Fred, what's the matter?" Ben said.

"Yeah, you look shocked! What's back there?" Clarissa said.

"It's him." Freddy said.

"Who?" Eddie said.

"The one who killed us. He's here. He's in the security office." Freddy spoke with an angry yet sorrowful tone.

"Oh…this, this is freaking perfect!" Eddie cheered.

"What?" They all asked.

"Come on, guys! Look at us! We're bigger than him, stronger than him, there's four of us…we can take him out right here tonight!"

"Or…we could torment him." Freddy said.

"What do you mean by that?" Clarissa asked.

"It's simple. He took our lives, we make him not want to live his. When I saw him, he flipped out the moment he saw me. We'll scare him every night, get progressively harder to deal with, and make him regret what he did to us."

"I see…a fate worse than death." Ben said.

"Anything to make that piece of crap suffer more." Eddie said.

"Then it's settled. We give him Hell on Earth." Freddy said.

"Okay, who's going after him first?" Clarissa asked.

"We'll draw straws." Freddy went to the soda dispenser and took four straws, bending one. "Whoever draws the bent one goes after him first." They all nodded in agreement and took their straws. Ben drew the bent one.

"Alright! See you guys later!" He went down the hall.

"Goddammit, it should have been me."

"What's fair is fair, Eddie."

"He's not wrong. If I had to pick which one of us is scariest, I'd pick Eddie." Clarissa said.

"Hey, I'm not saying we're not going after him, we just got to make this progressively more difficult is all. In the meantime, let's chat a little."

"Fine." Eddie said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ben approached the office. He walked to the doorway, but didn't go in. Instead, he just stood there, staring at the man. When the man turned and used the door light, he yelled and slammed the door shut. Ben cherished the terrified, helpless look on his killer's face. Eventually, he left him and went back to the others.

"This is fun. I you should have seen the look on his face!"

"Hey, why don't we double team him? You go back down the hallway, and I'll take the other." Clarissa said."

"Good idea, let's see who'll make him crap himself first!"

"That's gross, and I like it!" They went down the halls and stood on opposite sides of the office. The man panicked and shut both doors, whimpering.

"Oh God, what did I do to deserve this?" He said.

"What did you do? What did you do!? We know what you did to those kids!" Ben said.

"And we're not going to stop until you get what you deserve!" Clarissa said.

"W-well, I have no regrets! I did what I had to, and I'm proud of it!" Ben laughed when the trembling man said this.

"We'll see about that." He said, walking away. He went back to the dining area. Clarissa what there shortly after.

"This is so much fun! That asshole is getting what he deserves!" Clarissa said happily.

"I know, right? I'm going to enjoy this!"

"You guys having fun?" Freddy said.

"Definitely!" Ben said.

"Hey Freddy, what are you holding?"

"Oh this?" He held up what looked like a music box. "I found it backstage. Listen." He started cranking it, and it began playing part of the Toreador March. The box also had a light flickering on top while it played.

"Hey, this place runs on limited power at night, right?" Ben said.

"Yeah, it does." Freddy said.

"Well, how about when the power runs out, you stand in the doorway and play that thing."

"That's a good idea."

"Look at you, Mr. Scare Tactician!" Clarissa said to Ben. He awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah…" If Ben were alive, he'd be blushing.

"Where's Eddie?"

"Pirate Cove. He got his idea where if the guard doesn't watch him enough, than he's forgot about him and he can go in for the kill."

"Not really kill, right?" Ben said. 

"Well, you guys know he has anger issues. With all of this going on, I don't think I can stop him from killing him." Freddy said.

"Well, if he does, than the guy deserves it." Clarissa said.

The rest of the night went on smoothly. They went to the office a few times, but nothing spectacular. When 6 a.m. came, they all went back to the backstage area.

"This is great! I feel so pumped!" Eddie said.

"Me too!" Clarissa said.

"Okay guys. Remember, we got a job to do now." Freddy reminded them. The lights turned on and they immediately slumped over, waiting for their handler to move them to their stages. Freddy heard a panicked man rambling to Mr. Fazbear. He chuckled. This new life was going to be a fun.


End file.
